1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for precisely metering and mixing fluids at variable mix ratios, and for delivering the resulting fluid mixtures at the same substantially constant flow rate for all selected mix ratios. The system is particularly useful for, although not limited in use to, the mixture of liquid beverage concentrates with a liquid diluent, one specific example being the mixture of different tea concentrates with water.
2. Description of Related Art
A known system for precisely metering and mixing fluids and for delivering the resulting fluid mixture at a substantially constant flow rate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,225. Such systems do not, however, allow for changes in the mix ratio of the fluids.